Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus
by Dermione1224
Summary: La guerre est termine et tout les élèves sans exception doivent venir repasser leur 7ème année. Mais avec les dommages fait au château,les maisons seront jumeler par deux. Pour le malheur des uns et des autres Gryffondor ce retrouve avec Serpentard. Mais les choses on changer,plusieurs amitiés ce sont créer,mais d'autre persiste a garder leur haine.
1. prologue

La guerre terminé,Lord Voldemort vaincu. Tous les élèves sans exeption retourne à Poudlard pour reprendre leur dernière année. et Hermione sont impatient,Ginny qui est maintenant en 7ème année fera partie de leur classe réjouissant Harry. Par contre la guerre a fait beaucoup de dommages sur le château,c'est donc avec malheur que chaque maison va être réunis avec une autres. Pour le comble des malheurs du trio d'or,les Gryffondors seront jumelé avec les Serpentard! Hermione qui fut nommée préfète-en-chef eu le plaisir d'apprendre qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec la fouine de Drago Malefoy. La colère c'est atténué entre Gryffondors et Serpentard,plusieurs nouvelles amitié ce sont crée,par contre un seule chose persiste,la haine entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy,qui sont coincé ensemble presque 24h/24.


	2. Il fallait vraiment que sa tombe sur moi

Depuis que la guerre est terminé et que l'école est recommencé. Plusieurs amitié que l'on croyait impossible se sont crée,la bande de Malefoy,c'est familiarisé avec nous. Fallait le dire on était pas si différent,on s'entendait vraiment bien,Blaise et moi on c'était réellement rapprocher depuis,il était devenu mon meilleur ami,mon confident,pour le malheur de Malefoy. On s'entendait bien entre nous sauf pour moi et Malefoy,on ce détestait autant. On était déjà en décembre et je trouvais que le temps passait vraiment trop vite,Pansy nous proposa de rester pour les vacances,car de toute façon pour la plupart des Serpentards leur parents s'était retrouvé à Azkaban. Moi mes parents ne savaient même pas que j'existais,depuis que leur avait lancé un oubliette,Harry lui n'avait plus personne depuis notre cinquième année et les Weasley ne fêtait pas Noël cette année à cause du décès de Fred.

-Mione qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je me retourna et vis Blaise dans le cadre de ma porte.

-Je finissais quelque chose. Dis-je refermant mon journal.

-Oh lâche un peu tes bouquins et viens avec nous,il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Je pris ma cape,mes gants et ma tuque et suivis Blaise. Tout les autres nous attendait à l'extérieur,mais je vis sur le visage de Pansy et Théo,de l'intrigue.

-Blaise,ou est Drago?

-Il ne voulait pas venir,comme d'habitude.

-Ah,dommage. Tout le monde se souvient de qui il a pigé?

On hocha tous à l'affirmatif,car Pansy avait décidé que l'on faisait une pige de cadeau,chacun avait pigé le nom de quelqu'un de la gang. Même Luna et Neville avait embarqué. Malheureusement Malefoy y participait aussi et il fallait évidemment que ce sois moi qui le pige! Je ne savais pas quoi lui acheter,par chance Blaise vit bien que c'était moi qui l'avait pigé,alors il m'avait fait une liste de ce Malefoy aimerait bien. On transplana à Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde ce disperç que je détestais de cette pige de cadeau c'est qu'il fallait deviner qui nous avait acheter le cadeau. J'entra dans le magasin de farce et attrape de George,quand il me vit,la seule qui dit fut:" J'imagine échange de cadeau?",je lui confirma d'un signe de tête,il me proposa les nouveautés,j'acheta un peu de tout et resortit pour aller dans une bijouterie,sans avoir eu l'aide de Blaise je savais que Malefoy aimait les anneaux,car il en portait toujours un sur sa main droite.

La commis me proposa une superbe bague argenté,elle était ornée d'un serpent fait d'émeraude. Je l'aimais bien,mais elle était vraiment cher. Je regarda d'autre anneaux,mais il n'irait pas aussi bien à Malefoy. Je pris l'anneau serpent et me rendis au comptoir.

Je demanda à la commis si elle pouvait réduire le prix de quelques gallions,car je n'avais pas assez de monnaie sur moi. Elle me proposa alors,une offre que je ne pus refuser,j'allais travailler pour elle,lorsqu'elle recevrait des livraisons et je payerais l'anneau ainsi. Moi ça me sauvais de l'argent et elle des maux de dos. Elle me l'emballa dans une jolie boîte argent ornée d'un ruban vert. Je sortis et vis Blaise et Théo sur le coin du bar,ils me firent signe,puis je les rejoint.

-Alors t'a trouvé ce qu'il te fallait?

-Oui,mais je vais devoir travailler,pour payer le tout,mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Blaise me regarda en voulant me dire,pourquoi tu achètes un cadeau aussi cher à Malefoy,mais ne dit rien. On entra dans le pub ou les autres nous y rejoint une trentaine de minute plus tard. Les gars était rendu à leur troisième Bière au beurre,quand Harry me regarda.

-Mione t'a pigé qui?

-Ce n'ait pas de tes affaires.

-Alors vas-tu nous dire qui est ton petit copain?

À ce moment tout le monde ce retourna vers moi et je rougis,pas parce que j'avais un petit copain,mais parce que je me sentais intimidé.

-J'en aie pas.

Tout le monde retournèrent à leur conversation,depuis la fin de la guerre beaucoup de chose avait changé. Ronald et moi avions bien remarqué, que l'on s'aimait en ami,alors on avait arrêté notre relation. Depuis il était avec Pansy,c'était assez étrange à voir,mais je m'y suis fait,Blaise était avec Luna,Théo avec Milicient,Neville avec Hannah et Harry avec Ginny. Je me faisais souvent achaler par les filles,qui me demandait sans arrêt quand j'allais enfin être avec Malefoy,car de tout le groupe seulement moi et Malefoy étions encore célibataire.

Après que les gars eurent fini leur bière on rentra à Poudlard et on alla vaquer à nos occupation. Quand tout le monde fut sortit de la salle commune,je posa mon cadeau au pied du sapin et vis qu'il y avait déjà celui d'Harry,Luna,Théo et le mien! Mon cadeau m'intriguait vraiment,il était évident que j'allais être surprise de ce qui contenait,il y avait en plus des cartes de mit sur les branches du sapin,merde j'en avais pas fait pout Malefoy! J'en fis une en vitesse et la posa près de celle d'Harry,puis me dirigea vers la bibliothéque. Il ne restait que demain et on était en vacance,je trouvais ça quand même étrange de passer Noël avec des gens qui était nos ennemis jurés l'an passé. Le temps changeait et les personnes aussi.

Je pus finir un devoir donner par Slughorn en toute tranquilité. Une fois tout terminé,je remonta à la salle commune,pour ranger mes choses,quand je vis du coin de l'oeil Malefoy près du sapin,il ce retourna et cacha le cadeau dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger?

-Je viens ranger mon devoir de potion!

-Toujours la même,toujours coincé dans des devoirs ou des bouquins.

J'ignora sa remarque et alla ranger mes choses,quand je redescendis du dortoir je le vis assis sur le fauteuil,un livre à la main,après il venait dire que c'était moi la coincé!? Je passa puis sortit de la salle commune pour retourner à l'extérieur ou les autres ce construisait des châteaux de neige,les filles me firent signe de les rejoindres.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-T'as mis ton cadeau sous le sapin?

-Oui Luna il est là depuis que l'on est revenu.

-Pourquoi tu traînais dans le château alors? Rajouta Pansy.

-Je finissais mon devoir de potion et j'ai croisé Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à mettre son cadeau au pied du sapin.

-As-tu vu il était à qui?

-Non malheureusement. Là vous faites une bataille de boule de neige.

-Oui gars contre fille et on est une fille de plus!Cria Milicient.

-Oubliez ça Drago vient de nous rejoindre,on va vous Harry

On sortit toutes nos tête d'un créneau et on vit effectivement Malefoy entrain de faire des boules de neige avec Blaise.

-Alors c'est quoi qu'il faut voler,pour gagner?

-Un membre de l'autre équipe. Tout ce fait sans magie,à la manière Moldu.

-Et qui de notre équi...

-C'est Hermione que vous devrez capturer! Cria Ginny

-Non!

-Oui!

-Nous vous devrez capturer Théo!

On l'entendis alors crier un non monumentale. J'étais donc sujette à un kidnapping,je devais rester dans le château et défendre du mieux que je pouvais,par chance je lonçais très loin. Cela faisait deux heures que l'on ce battait,on avait faillit capturer Théo quatre fois,tandis que les gars n'avaient fait aucune tentative.

-Les filles,je vois plus Malefoy!

-Ginny surveille les arrières de Mione,ça doit être lui qu'ils ont envoyé.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Il a les cheveux tellement blond que même si sa tête dépasse d'un tas de neige on le verra pas.

Je repris ma concentration bombardant Ron et Blaise qui s'en venait à la course. Je sentis alors la neige sous mes pieds renfoncer,je vis alors une main sortir de nul part et me tirer dans le château! Je vins pour crier,mais on me plaqua une main sur la bouche. " Granger tu te tais!",super c'était Malefoy! Il me tira et vis qu'il avait creuser dans le château,pour me prendre par dessous. On sortit du château,sa main toujours sur ma bouche,puis on ce faufila derrière un tas de neige,quand j'entendis Luna crié que j'avais vis alors Pansy passer et Malefoy plaqua mon visage contre son torse,pour ne pas qu'elle me voit. Je gémissais,car je voulais qu'il me lâche et pour que je puisse enlever ma tête de son torse. Malefoy me prit alors dans ses bras et ce mit à courir en direction du château,je vis alors,les filles courir vers lui et le plaquer au sol et moi du fait même. J'étais coincé en dessous de Malefoy,je détestais ça,il avait quasiment toute les filles sur son dos et c'est alors que son regard ce planta dans le mien,bon sang,j'avais jamais remarquer que ses yeus étaient aussi bleu! Il enleva sa main de sur ma bouche et me souffla:"On ce met contre eux?",je vis l'éclair de malice dans ses yeux et m'empoigna d'une boule de neige. Je l'envoya alors valser dans le visage de Pansy,faisant reculer toute les filles,les gars en profitèrent pour se rapprocher mais quand ils virent Malefoy et moi armée de boule de neige ils partirent à la course.

Malefoy me fit signe et je partit à la course des filles,qui criaient,moi je riais comme une folle,j'avais l'impressionde retrouver mes 5 ans. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Malefoy mettre K.O tout les gars et pour la première fois de toute ma vie je vis Malefoy sourire et rire sincèrement,il se retourna vers moi et me rejoint pour en finir avec Pansy et Ginny. Quand tous fut au sol,Malefoy éclata de rire,sous mon regarda stupéfait,il riait tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même et là Malefoy ce déplia,puis me pris dans ses bras,"On a gagné Granger!".Quand son regard ce planta dans le mien,il réalisa qu'il me tenait dans ses bras,il me relâcha. Par chance personne n'avait vu ce qui venait de ce passer,du moins je l'espérais,quand les autre s'approchèrent Malefoy piqua au château sous le regard ébahis des autres.

Après s'être sécher,puis laver on s'installa près du foyer et tout le monde regardait le sapin bien garnis. Demain c'était notre dernière journée avant les vacances et du fait même la veille de Noël ce qui m'attrista,car c'était vraiment le premier Noël que j'allais passer sans mes parents. Après avoir rigolé un bon coup tout le monde alla ce coucher et je dus me rendre dans la salle commune des préfets. En y entrant je m'installa près du foyer et me perdis dans mes pensées,si il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre j'aurais encore mes parents près de moi,j'aurais été amis avec tout le monde dès mon entrée à Poudlard et peut-être même que j'aurais été amis avec Malefoy. Pattenrond vint s'installer sur mes genoux et me mis à le caresser,lui arrachant des ronronnements de bonheur.

-Crois-tu que ma vie aurait été meilleur s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre,ni rien de mauvais,Pattenrond?

Il miaula et descendis de mes genoux,je le suivis du regard et le vis ce diriger vers Malefoy,qui le pris dans ses bras.J'espèrais seulement qu'il n'est rien entendu. Il vint me le rendre et alla à la salle de bain. Mon chat me regardait et je me demandais si ce chat aimait la compagnie de Malefoy. Quand il resortit de la salle de bain,mon chat miaula de nouveau,Malefoy ce retourna alors et vint gratter la tête de mon chat.

-Je crois que mon chat t'aime Malefoy.

-Faut dire que je passe plus de temps avec lui.

-C'est faux!

-Tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps dans la bibliothèque. Dit-il s'asseoyant à l'autre bout du fauteuil

-En tout cas encore bravo pour la bataille de tantôt.

-Tu m'as quand même aidé Granger.

-Est-ce que j'entendrais Drago Malefoy me -je ironiquement.

-Ouais c'est à peu près ça. Bonne nuit le chat.

Il se leva et rendu au pied des marches sans se retourner il lança:"Bonne nuit Granger",puis il monta ce coucher. Tout était vraiment trop bizarre aujourd'hui,j'avais acheté un cadeau de Noël à Malefoy,j'avais rigolé avec lui et je venais d'avoir une conversation avec lui. De plus il m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit. Je continua de fixer le foyer et de caresser Pattenrond,quand je tomba dans un sommeil profond. Cette nuit là je fis un drôle,de rêve,Malefoy me portait jusque dans mon lit,m'avait bordé et donner un baiser sur le front avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain je me réveilla dans mon lit,pourtant je m'étais endormis sur le fauteuil. Avais-je fait un rêve,ou ça c'était vraiment passé,je me leva et me rendis au salon ou Malefoy lisait un livre.

-Malefoy,est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a emmené dans mon lit hier soir?

-Pourquoi je t'aurais touché,t'as de drôle d'idées Granger.

Seulement pas le ton de sa voix je savais qu'il me mentait mais pourquoi,au juste me mentait-il? Il n'y a pas de mal à dire -Oui je t'aie transporté jusque dans ta chambre. Je pris une bonne douche et descendis à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner,j'eus alors une pensée,peut-être que Malefoy n'avait rien manger. Je remplis un plateau pour deux et remonta avec. J'entra dans la salle commune et déposa le plateau sur la table basse du salon,Malefoy qui lisait,baissa son livre et me lança un regard,que je ne connaissais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ben le petit-déjeuner.

-Je sais bien,mais pourquoi me l'as-tu apporté,je suis capable d'aller le chercher moi-mê -il d'un ton froid.

Je pris ma part et monta pour aller dans ma chambre,quand j'entendis Malefoy ce râcler la gorge,"Merci Granger". Je m'enferma dans ma chambre et mangea en silence,quand on cogna ma porte,croyant que c'était Ginny ou Blaise,je signala qu'il pouvait entrer.

-Ta chambre est verte?

Je me retourna et tomba face à un Malefoy stupéfait.

-Oui ma chambre est verte et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je ramène ton assiette.

-Non ça va je suis une grande fille,Malefoy!

-Mais pourquoi ta chambre est verte?

-C'est ma couleur préféré,contrairement à toi qui doit seulement te faire rappeler que tu es supérieur au autres.

-Pas du tout,ma chambre est bleu-verte,un genre de turquoise.

Je le regarda stupéfaite,il voulait vraiment me rendre un service et de plus il venait de me parler sans m'insulter. Il vint pour sortir de ma chambre quand il ce retourna vers moi,"À en pensant,Ginny veut te voir dans la Grande Salle à midi pile",puis il ferma la porte. Malefoy faisait-il des efforts ou j'étais entrain de viré folle. À midi je descendis dans la Grande Salle ou Ginny était là avec les autres filles. Je m'installa et Luna commença:

-On a eu une idée pour Noël. En plus de l'échange de cadeau,il faudra être déguisé.

-Luna on est pas à l'Halloween et je trouverai jamais un costume d'ici demain soir!.

-Pas grave,tu iras après dîner,je crois que Malefoy n'a pas...Tiens le voilà! Drago!

Le dit nommé ce retourna et vint à la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna?

-T'es au courant pour les costumes?

-Oui,je m'en allais justement m'en trouver un.

-Crois-tu qu'Hermione peut y aller avec toi,elle n'a pas le sien.

Je regarda Luna,en voulant seulement l'étriper,putain! Elle était quasiment entrain de m'organiser un rencart avec Malefoy! Je vis le regard de Malefoy ce promener entre moi et Luna et il accepta. Génial,un après-midi complet avec Malefoy! Je le vis se diriger vers la porte et il ce retourna vers moi.

-Alors tu viens Granger,on a juste cet après-midi!

Je lança un regard de tueur au fille,mais surtout à Luna et suivis Malefoy,puis on transplana à Pré-au-Lard. On marchait en direction du magasin de costume,puis je sentis le malaise entrer.

-Alors t'a une idée de costume Granger?

-Non pas du tout,toi?

-Sois en chanteur rock ou en guitariste.

J'étais consterné,Malefoy qui ce déguisait en personne Moldu.

-Tu pourrais te déguiser en fée? Me proposa-t-il

-Non Luna ce déguise déjà en fée.

-Ah ben tu pourrais te déguiser,tu sais ces personnages japonais ou tout est exagéré.

-Des mangas?

-Oui c'est ça!

-Comment tu peux connaître ce que c'est des mangas?

Il me regarda et au lieu de me répondre il entra dans la boutique et s'enfonça dans les costumes. Je fis le tour des costumes et ne trouva rien,jusqu'à ce que je trouve une tenue super! C'était un costume de femme plante,une formule venait avec,pour ce faire des tatouages et des cheveux en lianes. J'acheta le costume et vit que Malefoy m'attendait déjà à l'extérieur,en me voyant il transplana,suivis de moi. Les filles accourèrent pour voir mon costume,on monta alors dans la salle commune des préfets et on s'enferma dans ma chambre,je revêtis le dit costume et appliqua la formule,pour avoir els tatouages et les cheveux en lianes,je resortis de la salle de bain et fut acceuillit dans un tonnerre d'aplaudissement et de cries. Je me regarda dans le miroir et vis qu,il m'allait parfaitement,c'était comme s'il avait été fait pour moi.

Je remis mes vêtements habituelles et les filles me dirent que mon costume m'allait comme un gant. Elles pariaient même que Malefoy serait bouche bée en me voyant,mais cela m'étonnait grandement. Je ne croisa pas Malefoy du reste de la journée,quand le dîner arriva,je monta deux dîner dans notre salle commune et le posa devant lui,puis j'alla manger dans ma chambre. Je descendis au salon vers 20h et vis Malefoy dans la cuisine,criant après le four.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy?

-J'ai faim.

-D'accord,mais tu sais que pour ça il faut des aliments.

-Non je le savais pas,bien sur que je le sais Granger,mais je voulais me faire des biscuits.

-Des biscuits?

-Oui ma mère m'en faisait toujours quand je me sentais pas bien. J'ai la recette mais je ne sais pas comment me servir de tout ça.

-Veux-tu que je te les fasse tes stupides biscuits.

-Hey ils sont pas stupide,mais je veux bien de ton aide.

-De mon aide,tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à faire des biscuits comme les Moldus?

-Oui,je t'en supplie,je me sens pas bien et je veux mes biscuits.

Il me passa la recette et lui demanda de sortir des bols et les tasses à mesurer,il regardait tous ça avec étonnement. Pour la préparation il n'y eut pas trop de problème,le mélange était enfin près à cuire. Je vins pour prendre la pâte quand Malefoy stoppa mon mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu vas prendre la pâte avec tes mains?

-Oui pour faire des galettes,tu peux même goûter à la pâte si tu veux.

-Hors de question ma mère m'a toujous dit que ce n'étais pas bons

-C'est vrai,si tu en mange trop mais une cuillère ne te tueras pas.

Je lui tendis une cuillère qu'il plongea dans le mélange,puis la mangea,je le vis sourire,tout en exprimant la joie. Je mis les biscuits au four et une trentaine de minutes plus tard,je sortis les biscuits. J'en mis quelques uns dans une assiette et fis un verre de lait,puis lui apporta au salon. Mais arrivé au salon je ne vis Malefoy nul part,je monta à sa chambre et y entendis du bruit,j'avais cru entendre le son d'une guitare. Je cogna et Malefoy vint m'ouvrir,il me regardait se demandant ce que je faisais là.

-Voilà tes biscuits et je t'aie fait un verre de lait. Dis-je lui tendant le tout

-Tu veux entrer?

-Euh...ben..je..je sais pas...

-Oh allez inquiète toi pas,on va juste se partager des dit-il souriant

J'entra à sa suite dans sa chambre et la trouva très en ordre pour une chambre de gars. Il posa les biscuits sur sa table de chevet et bu la moitié de son verre d'un trait. Je vins pour m'asseoir mais vis une feuille par terre,je l'a pris et y vis des me voyant la feuille à la main me l'arracha et la mis dans un tiroir.

-Tu écris des chansons?

-Non,ce sont des paroles qui existe déjà.

-Tu sais il n'y a pas de mal à écrire.

-Granger je viens de te dire que je n'écris pas de chanson.

Je m'assis sur le tapis par terre mangea mon biscuit en silence et sortit le plus vite possible de sa chambre. Je pris une douche et me calla dans mon lit,pourtant je ne trouva pas le sommeil. C'était si étrangele comportement de Malefoy vis-à-vis moi changeait constamment,sois il était doux et gentil,soit il était froid et distant.


	3. Noel avec les Serpentards

On était enfin Noël! Je me leva en vitesse et m'habilla,je descendis à la cuisine,pour décorer les biscuits que j'avais fait la veille avec Malefoy,mais en arrivant dans la cuisine Malefoy y était déjà. Me voyant il ce retourna et vis qu'il était plein de crémage,je ris un peu et lui passa une serviette pour qu'il ce nettoie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire Malefoy?

-J'ai demandé au elfe un peu de crémage pour les biscuits,mais ils m'ont apporté ça! Dit-il montrant les poches à douille du doigt.

-Ça c'est des poches à douille.

-Des quoi?

-Poche à douille. Les Moldus s'en serve pour faire des décorations plus précise sur leur pâtisserie

-Ben en tout ca elle m'aime pas trop celle là.

Je me retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire,je pris la poche à douille de ses mains et lui montra comment s'en servir. Il fit les deux dernier biscuits et en mangea un,savourant le dit biscuits. Il prit alors l'autre poche à douille et m'en mit au visage,je le regardais pour voir ou il voulait en venir et vis de la malice dans ses yeux. Je pris la poche à douille et le visa mais il se tassa juste à temps,une bataille de crémage pris de l'ampleur dans notre cuisine.

Malefoy fini par me coincé dans ses bras et à l'aide de la poche à douille il me fit une moustache. "Tu portes bien la moustache Granger", je me retourna toujours aussi coincé et mis le plus de crémage possible sur son nez,il avait désormais le nez rouge. Il me lâcha pour oter le crémage de son nez me laissant amplement le temps de me préparer à contrattaquer. Mais il fut si rapide qu'il me plaqua au sol essayant de faire bouffer tout le crémage. "Drago! C'est bon t'as gagné",il se figea puis ce leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre,ça c'était ce que je ne comprenais pas chez lui,il changeait du tout au tout en moins de deux secondes. Je lava la cuisine,qui était ensevelis par le crémage,me lava,puis alla rejoindre les autres dans leur salle commune.

-Ou est Drago?

-Enfermé dans sa il est vraiment bizarre. Dis-je à Blaise

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de bizarre?

-Et bien hier soir il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire des biscuits,ce matin je l'ait aidé à décoré les biscuits,on c'est battu avec du crémage à gâteau et tout d'un coup il c'est figé et ait partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-D'accord,étiez-vous proche l'un de l'autre?

-Et bien il m'a plaqué au sol pour me faire bouffer tout le crémage.

-L'aurais-tu appelé par son prénom?

-Oui je..je crois,pourquoi?

Sans me donner de réponse Blaise dit à Pansy de l'accompagner,qu'ils avaient à faire à un code or,puis ils sortirent de la salle commune. Théo descendis avec les autres et vinrent s'asseoir.

-Ou sont Blaise et Pansy?

-Partit voir Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Il s'agirait d'un code je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Moi non plus,mais il avait déjà parlé de ça en quatrième et en cinquième année,mais j'en sais pas plus. Ajouta Milicient

On commença une partie de carte,quand Blaise et Pansy revinrent enfin.

-C'est quoi cet histoire de code or?

-C'est top secret,c'est entre moi,Pansy et Drago.

-J'espère que c'est pas de ma faute.

Ils me regardèrent,pui me dirent qu'il allait bien,il devait seulement rester seul un moment. Je me demandais vraiment ce que j'avais pus lui faire. On déjeuna sans la moindre nouvelle de Malefoy,vers 17h après avoir dîner,on monta tous pour aller ce changer,pour revêtir nos costume avant,notre échange de cadeau. J'entra dans la salle commune et monta pour aller me changer,quand j'entendis à nouveau le son d'une guitare dans la chambre de Malefoy." Malefoy?","Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

-On doit mettre nos costumes,veux-tu que je t'attende avant de rejoindre les autres?

-...ouais merci.

Je m'enferma dans ma chambre,me changea et appliqua de nouveau la formule. Je descendis au salon ou Malefoy s'y trouvait déjà,il ce retourna m'entendant descendre les marches et je le vis figé.

-Ça va Malefoy?

-Oui,oui,en pensant il est vraiment beau ton costume.

-Merci toi aussi.

Il avait finalement opté pour un chevalier,fallait croire que sa modestie ne changerait jamais. On entra dans la salle commune ou les autres nous y attendait,on s'installa puis je fis le tour de tout le monde. Luna était une fée,Ginny une joueuse de quidditch,Harry un moine,Blaise un rockeur,Pansy une reine,Théo en prisonnier Moldus,Neville en savant fou,Milicient en personna âgé,Ron en policier, et finalement Malefoy en chevalier. Une fois que l'on fut tous installé,Luna ce mit près du sapin et pris le premier cadeau,avec sa carte," Harry",elle lui tendit le tout.

Il avait reçus une mini figurine de lui sur son éclair de feu,ainsi qu'une carte cadeau pour le magasin de farce et attrape de George. Il lui restait seulement à deviner de qui venait tous ça. Il pointa automatiquement Pansy,qui s'avoua reçus un livre de botannique de la part de Blaise. Milicient eu quand a elle un magnifique collier ainsi que des bonbons de la part de Neville. Blaise reçut un nécessaire à balais de la part d'Harry. Luna reçut deux paires de chaussures de la part de Milicient, Ron reçus une tonne de bonbon de chez Honneydukes de la part de Ginny. Ron par chance offrit une magnifqique robe à Pansy,qui retint ses larmes. Ginny reçus un collier et un nécessaire à balais de la part de Théo. Pour sa part Théo reçus quelque chose de tout le monde,un nouveau balais,un nimbus200. Finalement il ne restait plus que moi et Malefoy et je pus comprendre que c,était Malefoy qui m'avait pigé.

Luna tendis le paquet et la carte à Drago et j'espérais de tout coeur qu'il aime son cadeau. Il lut la carte dans un silence des plus complet et je le vis réprimé un sourire en coin. Il ouvrit alors la petite boîte et en sortit l'anneau serpent,je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir grand et je le voyais qu'il n'en revenait pas.

-Tu...tu...m...m'as vrai...vraiment acheté ça?

-Oui,j'espère que tu l'aimes. Dis-je timidement.

-Mais putain ça coûte une fortune,j'ai voulu me l'acheter et je n'avais pas les moyens.

Blaise pouffa de rire ainsi que les autres gars,Malefoy lui était toujours figé devant la bague. Son teint devint livide,il en revenait vraiment pas. Son regard ce planta dans le mien et je ne pus détourner mes yeux,il se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras,devant tout les autres qui était stupéfait par ce qui ce passait. Il me remercia infiniment et resta assis près de moi. Il enfila la bague à son doigt,puis pris son cadeau et me le tendis avec la carte.

J'ouvris la carte et lus ceci: _Joyeux Noël Granger! Je sais que l'on a pas vraiment été très proche,mais je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les effronteries que j'ai dit ou faites. Si je faisait tout cela c'était pour me tenir debout,car tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je tiens aussi à te remercier pour les deux derniers jours qui fut formidable,les biscuits étaient délicieux! En tout cas Joyeux Noël à toi Hermione! _Je le regarda et il me sourit timidement,il avait vraiment écrit ça,les autres regardait ma réaction et ne savais pas comment réagir. Je pris alors la boîte et l'ouvrit,à l'intérieur ce trouvait un pendentif en or,le médaillon était un chat,il y avait aussi une bague or et argent,ornée d'une petite croix. Je mis la bague et la trouva vraiment ,mais vraiment splendide. Je remercia Malefoy et le serra dans mes bras,quand je déserra notre étreinte il prit le collier et le passa autour de mon cou pour l'attacher. J'eus un frisson sentant ses mains sur ma peau,une fois le collier attaché,il porta ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa!

Il me regarda et partit de la salle commune,sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde sauf Pansy et Blaise. Je les regardais en signe d'explication,Drago Malefoy venait de m'embrasser devant tout le monde!? C'était insensé,je devais sûrement rêver,mais au visage des autres je vis bien que je ne rêvais pas. Les autres montèrent ce coucher et je fut enfin seule avec Pansy et Blaise.

-Miantenant je veux des explications.

-Pour commencer on va te parler du code -y Pansy

-Ce code a été crée quand Drago c'est mit à déprimé pour des raisons qui nous était inconnu,jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende parler dans son sommeil et prononçait ton nom. Il nous alors tout balancé,il était tombé amoureux de toi sans le vouloir dès notre deuxième année et il savait très bien que si son père le savait,il serait mort. Alors,on en reparla pas pendant deux ans et quand est arrivé le Tournois des Trois Sorciers,il a recommencé à parler dans son sommeil,ça n'en venait ridicule. Il y a eu le bal de Noël ou il t'a vu au bras de Krum,depuis il l'a détesté.

-Il nous avait même révéler qu'il s'était retenu de ne pas aller te prendre dans ses bras quand il t'avait vu en pleure dans le grand escalier à cause d'Harry et Ron. Après il fut correct pendant un an,mais c'est quand il vous on attrapé dans le bureau d'Ombrage,il a croisé ton regard et la nuit même il parlait de nouveau dans son sommeil. Puis il y a eu la guerre. Ajouta Blaise d'un ton solonelle.

-Vous avez été attrapé puis amener au manoir. Bellatrix lui a demandé de vous identifier et il ne fit rien,il ne voulait pas te dénoncer,mais il dut à son plus grand malheur,rester te voir torturer par Bellatrix. Cette nuit là encore il a parlé dans son sommeil,mais il eu de la chance qu'on lui lance un assurdiato,sinon son père aurait tout découvert. Depuis,il ne reparle plus dans son sommeil. Mais quand il sut qu'il devait recommencer sa 7éme année comme préfèt-en-chef et que tu l'étais aussi,il a tout fait pour t'éviter,car il savait que désormais que ses parents et plus personne ne pourrait lui bloquer le chemin,il allait essayer de se rapprocher de toi. Suaf qu'à la place il s'éloignait de toi,car il a tellement envie de toi qu'il a peur de te blesser,même déjà la ça me surprend...

-Quoi donc Pans?

-Qu'il ne t'aie pas sauté dessus tout à l'heure. Mais je te dirais de tout régler avec lui le plus rapidement possible,sinon il va commencer à se faire des idées et ce n'est vraiment pas le fun à gérer un Drago triste et déprimé,car il peut être très dangereux.

Je les remercia de ces explications et sortit en direction de ma salle commune,j'y entra et ne vis Malefoy nul part,je pris une douche,pui enfila un pyjama,qui était nul autre qu'un pantalon de jogging et un gros t-shirt. Je retourna au salon pour y lire un peu,mais j'entendais toujours le son d'une foutu guitare,il venait d'ou ce son,je devais trouver d'ou partait ce son. Il était près de 2 heure du matin quand je me décida d'aller me coucher,je passa devant la chambre de Malefoy et l'entendis parler.

J'entrouvris sa porte et le vis allongé gesticulant dans son sommeil. J'entra discrètement et l'entendis alors,prononcer mon nom.

-Non,papa laisse là vivre!

-Je l'aime,tu n'as pas le droit.

Putain! C'était donc vrai ce que m'avait dit Pansy et le vis ce retourner et ouvris ses yeux,il ce leva d'un coup de retrouvant assis dans son lit."Putain Granger,qu'est-ce que tu fous là?",je voyais bien à son regard qu,il avait honte,qu'il espérait que je n'ai rien entendu."Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à deux heures du matin?".

-Je...je suis désolé,j'ai entendu du bruit.

-Tu...tu m'as entendu!?

-Oui,je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser pour tout,j'aurais dut lancer un assurdiato.

-Pour tout te dire Pansy et Blaise m'ont...

-Ils t'ont tou dit!? Je vais les tuer,

-Ils ont fait ça pour que je comprenne ce qui ce passait,car même en ce moment je suis perdu,par tout ce qui c'est passé ces deux dernier jours.

-Il y a rien à comprendre Granger. J'ai laissé mon coeur battre pour quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas dut en temps normal...aimer.

Pourquoi était-il si froid tout d'un le voyais,il fallait qu'il vide ce surplus d'émotions avant d'exploser et de se faire du mal.

-Tu peux m'en parler Malefoy,j'ai quand même une part des responsabilité.

-Je n'en parlerai à personne. Maintenant va-t-en!

Je me leva et vint pour sortir de la chambre pour aller dormir quand,"Granger,reste s'il te plaît". Je me retourna vers lui et eu quasiment pitié de lui,il n'allait vraiment pas bien,en plus sur sa table de chevet,il y avait le plat de biscuits vide. J'alla m'asseoir près de lui sur son lit et je trouvais ça très mal aisant. Il ce retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire timide."En tout cas merci,pour le cadeau,comment as-tu faite pour l'acheter?"

-Et bien disons qu'en échange je vais travailler un mois ou deux pour le bijoutier.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Faut croire,que je ne te déteste pas autant finalement.

À cette réplique il me sourit et regarda sa bague de nouveau avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet.

-Granger?

-Oui Malefoy?

-Tu sais ce matin,quand tu m'as appelé Drago...

-C'est sortit tout seul,je suis désolé.

-Non ça va,j'aime bien ça quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom.

Je le regarda dans les yeux et le serra dans mes bras,il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui ce confier. Il déplaça ses bras de manière à ce que je me retrouve dans ses bras,étrangement je m'y sentais bien. J'aimais sentir son souffle dans mon cou,ses bras me retenant,comme s'il allait me perdre. "Drago,je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi,mais comprends moi,c'est nouveau pour moi."

-Non je comprend je te laisserais prendre ton temps. Car après tout,j'ai besoin de toi Hermione.

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et il ce coucha,me couchant toujours dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui venait d'arriver,mais je finis quand même par m'endormir au creux des bras du gars le plus détestable au monde.


	4. Travail et plaisirs d'hiver

Lundi,ma première journée de travail à la bijouterie de Pré-au-Lard. J'étais toujours aussi détestable avec Malefoy,mais moins qu'au début. Depuis le baiser et la soirée passé avec lui,je me sentais plus mal à l'aise en sa présence,j'avais réussis à l'éviter pendant deux jours,mais ce matin je ne fus pas aussi chanceuse. En descendant pour aller prendre une douche,je tomba face à Malefoy qui sortait de la salle de bain,n'ayant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il me sourit et je me mis à rougir,je le poussa,pour entrer dans la salle de bain,mais il me retint par le poignet.

-Tu vas m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu as Granger?

-Disons que j'ai le gars le plus détestable devant moi,avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille.

-Je savais que tu me mattais quand tu en avais l'occasion,mais ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle.

-Je ne te mattes pas!

-Alors veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi,tu m'évites depuis la soirée de vendredi?

-Je ne t'évite pas,j'ai une vie très occupé,contrairement à toi! Alors laisse moi aller prendre ma douche,je dois aller travailler dans vingt minutes.

Il ce tassa et je m'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre enfin ma douche. J'étais sous le jet de la douche et me demandais s'il avait bien compris ce que voulais lui dire le soir. Mais après tout il n'avait pas comprit,je n'étais pas intéresser par lui et jamais je ne le serai. Je sortis de la douche m'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. En arrivant près de la porte pour sortir de la salle commune,je vis un petit sac avec mon nom dessus,putain Malefoy m'avait fait un lunch! Je sortis de la salle commune et croisa Blaise,je lui lança le sac et lui dit:" Tu diras à Malefoy,que je suis capable de me faire à manger moi-même!",puis repartit en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Quand j'entra dans la bijouterie,je salua la dame et elle me montra la livraison que j'allais devoir placer sur les tablettes de la boutique. Ça faisait trois heures que je travaillais quand je vis Pansy,Luna et Ginny entrer dans la boutique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là,je travaille!?

-On a un code explosif à Poudlard.

-Quoi!?

-Et bien Blaise nous est arrivé avec un lunch que supposément Drago t'avait fait.

-C'est vrai aussi. Mais j'ai voulu lui dire vendredi soir que je n'étais pas intéresser,mais il a tout compris de travers. Alors il croit que je lui ait seulement demandé de me laisser du temps.

-Et bien quand Blaise est entré dans la salle commune des préfèts,il paraît que Drago à faillit l'étrangler.

-Et après,pourquoi vous venez me voir pour me dire ça?

-Disons,que Blaise à dut ce défendre et sans le faire exprès,il a lancé un sectumsempra à Drago.

Je me figea à cet instant,non Blaise n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour Malefoy,je travaillais,je ne pouvais partir maintenant,lors de ma première journée. La dame s'approcha et les filles lui expliqua la situation. La dame me laissa partir avec eux,me disant seulement de revenir demain à la même heure. Les filles m'aggripèrent et on transplana à Poudlard,elle me poussèrent alors dans la chambre de Malefoy et je vis Blaise près du lit. Je m'approcha et vis que Malefoy était guérit.

-Pourquoi avoir gâché ma première journée de travail,alors qu'il est guérit!

-Il arrête pas de te demander.

-Et après? Je m'en fou,c'est lui qui a mal compris,ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne suis pas intéressé,point final!

-Mais Hermione tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de t'aimer.

-Je sais,mais il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne l'aime pas,je ne suis pas intéresser.

Je resortis de la chambre en furie et alla m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque,ou Ginny et Luna m'y rejoignirent. Elles prirent place devant moi et me fixait.

-Si vous êtes pour me faire le même speach que Blaise partez.

-Hermione,on le sait que tu n'aimes pas Drago,mais ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.

-Trop dur!? C'est lui qui me suit quasiment comme mon ombre. Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé,il est certains que c'est le grand amour entre lui et moi.

-Si on aurait été lui j'avoue que l'on aurait pensé ça aussi.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien,tu es allé le rejoindre et tu t'es endormi dans ses bras,puis tu l'as aidé à faire des cookies,tu as souvent été la pour lui cette dernière semaine.

-Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis amoureuse de lui!

-Mets toi à sa place,tu aurais pensé aussi que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

-Ginny,Luna,je sais qu'il est votre amie,mais vous ne m'obligerez pas à tomber amoureuse de lui,c'est insensé!

-Tu crois? Pourtant vous vous êtes constamment rapproché. Mais on est pas toi,mais réfléchis,laisse parler ton coeur pas ta tête,bourrée de théorie à la noix.

Elles replacèrent leur chaise et sortirent de la bibliothéque. J'alla chercher mes trucs et sortit à l'extérieur pour me promener. Je me rendis à la cabane hurlante et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit ce fut quand Malefoy et ces deux copains gorilles,s'étaient fait attaquer par Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité.Pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy sois même dans mes souvenirs. Je m'assis sur un rocher et me perdit dans mes pensées,il était vrai que j'avais surpris un bon nombre de fois Malefoy entrain de me regarder dans les classes,de même que lors du bal en quatrième année,lors de la fête de Slughorn en sixième année. Il était vrai que j'aurais pus déduir tout ça avec le temps et réfléchir avec mes propres sentiments.

J'entendis alors des pas dans la neige,je me retourna et vit les pieds d'Harry,allait-il un jour comprendre,qu'il était rendu trop grand pour sa cape d'invisibilité. Je me leva,le contourna et le plaqua au sol nous faisant dévaler la colline,je riais comme une folle et Harry aussi,mais arrivé en bas de la colline,nous étions étendu chacun sur notre de dos. Me retournant je ne vis pas Harry mais Malefoy!? Je vis alors les autres arriver,boule de neige à la main et me bombarder,je me leva et me mis à courir comme une folle. Je fonça dans Malefoy,mais putain comment avait-il fait ça!? Il me retint dans ses bras et dit aux autres que le champ était ouvert,qu'ils pouvaient nous bombarder. Ils lançaient tellement de boule de neige à la fois,que l'on tomba à la renverse,j'étais désormais assise sur Malefoy,qui riait comme un gamin. Les autres approchèrent et Malefoy ce retourna me mettant au sol,sous lui,"Prends la cape et cache toi en dessous",me murmura-t-il,mais à la place je le recouvris aussi de la cape.

-Mais comment?

-J'ai agrandit la cape,t'inquiéte Malefoy.

-On fait quoi là,ils nous cherche toujours.

-On va aller ce cacher dans la cabane hurlante,alors toi tu devras effacer nos pas derrière nous.

Il me fit un signe de la tête et on pris la direction de la cabane hurlante.À l'intérieur,on monta au deuxième et on ce cacha derrère le lit,qui avait été carrément démoli,par le professeur Rogue,que Harry avait fait valser en troisième année. Bon il n'y avait pas grand espace,mais juste assez pour ne pas que l'on soit coller l'un contre l'autre,même si étrangement j'aurais voulu ce contact. Malefoy décida d'aller voir,car cela faisait un bon moment que l'on était ici.

-Granger il fait nuit.

-Arrête de rire de moi Malefoy.

-Je ne ris pas,ils nous ont laissé ici et je suis allé vérifier les sorties et elles sont toutes bloqués,par la neige,on est coincé ici.

-Mais putain! Je travaille demain matin!

Malefoy me regardait stupéfait par ma réaction,il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que je me plaigne d'être coincé ici,avec lui en plus. Je l'observais et vis qu'il portait la bague que je lui avais offert à Noël

-Tu portes l'anneau?

-Oui,je l'aime vraiment,merci encore Granger.

-Mais c'est rien,il fallait bien que je te trouve quelque chose.

-Non,mais de là à m'acheter cet anneau,qui vaut une fortune à lui tout seul. Ma mère voulait...

Les mots s'éteignirent de sa bouche et il s'effondra par terre,il fixait la bague. Il leva son regard sur le mien et vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Je m'approcha,mais j'hésitais quand même à le prendre dans mes bras,je ne voulais pas qu'il ce fasse des idées. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le regarda.

-Veux-tu m'en parler,Malefoy?

-Il y a rien à dire,ma mère est morte.

-Qui?

-Mon...mon salop de père...

-Ne dis pas ça il est quand même ton père.

-Granger,il a détruit ma vie. Il m'a fait croire des choses,m'a fait détester des gens,a controlé ma vie en entier et a tué ma mère,la femme qu'il était supposé aimer et proté ne mérite même pas d'être en vie.

-Ne dis pas ça,tu es beaucoup mieux que ton père.

-Ne dis pas ça Granger,j'ai tué des gens aussi,je le regrette. Je t'aie détester même si je t'aimais,je t'aie laissé te faire torturer par Bellatrix...

-Malefoy! Tu as aussi fait de grande chose,tu as fini par écouter ton coeur. Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledor,tu ne nous as pas dénoncer à ton manoir. Tu as risqué gros en tombant amoureux de moi,en me donnant ton coeur.

-Mais toutes ses choses,n'ont rien arrangé dans ma vie,elle est aussi minable,aus...

-DRAGO TAIS-TOI!

Il me regarda,les joues légèrement rosie par les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-Désolé d'avoir crié. Mais comprend moi,tu as décidé de te mettre du bon côté,tu as laissé tes idéaux de côté,tu es devenu amis avec les Gryffondors que tu détestais tant et tu t'es enfin résous à m'avouer tes sentiments.

-Mais ça sers à quoi de faire tout ça.

-Tout quoi?

-De démontrer ses sentiments,de ressentir de l'affection ou de tout simplement tomber amoureux de quelqu'un,qui ne veut rien savoir de nous.

J'eus l'impression à ce moment de me faire poignarder dans le dos,je compris que je lui faisait sans cesse penser à de mauvais souvenir et moi qui le rejetais bêtement. Il se leva et descendit et je le vis ouvrir la porte,mais elle n'était pas supposé être bloqué par la neige? Mais je compris,il avait dit ça,pour qu'enfin il puisse parler de tout ça à quelqu'un,pour enfin ce sentir mieux. Je sortis à sa suite et transplana au château,je monta à la salle commune,pris une douche et m'enferma dans ma chambre. À bien y penser,j'avais toujours trouvé Malefoy craquant,maintenant qu'il était âgés de 19 ans,il fallait que je me l'avoue,il était vraiment à tombé. "Granger t'a reçus une lettre!",je sortis de ma chambre et pris la lettre,elle provenait de la dame à qui appartenait la bijouterie:_ ,je vous annonce que vous n'aurez plus à venir travailler ici,car un donnateur anonyme,à payer le reste de la bague. Sur ce passer de bonne vacances!_ Je referma la lettre,toujours aussi stupéfaite,qui avait bien pus payer cette bague en entier,je me retourna et vis Malefoy près du foyer lisant un livre.

-Malefoy,c'est toi qui a payé le reste de la bague?

-Laquelle?

-Celle que je t'aie offerte.

-Non et je te le jure,c'est peut-être les autres.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi,j'attrapa le poignet de Malefoy et débarqua en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentards et Gryffondors,les autres étaient tous assis près du foyer. Nous voyant ils se retournèrent tous et je vis un énorme sourire couvrir le visage de tout le monde.

-Il était temps! Lança Blaise

-Pourquoi avez-vous payez le reste de la bague? De quoi il était temps!?

-Vous êtes officiellement ensemble! Puis pour la bague,on ne voulait pas te voir travailler pendant les vacances.

-On est pas ensemble Blaise Zabini.

-Alors pourquoi vous tenez-vous la main?

Malefoy,baissa son regard en même temps que le mien et je retira ma main à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma main s'était glissé dans la sienne! Je lança un regard à Blaise,qui arrêta de sourire brusquement. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait,mais Malefoy,je me retourna vers lui et vis ses yeux remplis de larmes et ils avaient même passé du gris-acier au bleu argon. Je sentais que si on intervenait pas,quelqu'un allait être blessé. Je me mis face à Malefoy et planta mon regard dans le sien,cela pris quelques secondes avant que son regard dévie jusqu'au mien. Je passa mes bras autour de son torse et le serra dans mes bras,je sentis alors ces bras venir me prendre,me serrant plus contre lui," Tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure",lui soufflais-je,il se sépara de moi et me sourit,on venait d'éviter une bagarre générale.

Malefoy sortit de la salle commune et je vis les autres me regarder.

-Après tu viens nous dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

-Blaise,si je ne faisais pas ça,il t'aurait étrangler et pas qu'un peu.

-C'est ça et moi je suis le ministère de la magie.

-Blaise,il n'y a que ma présence qui calme ces pulsions. Juste quand on était dans la cabane hurlante il s'apprêtait à tout détruire,si je ne l'aurais pas pris dans mes bras.

-Pour faire ça,tu ne dois pas détester ça. Lança Ginny d'un sourire malin

-Allez tous vous faire foutre!

Je sortit de la salle commune,pour rejoindre la mienne,quand je sentis tout tourner autour de moi. Je me réveilla dans le lit de Malefoy,une serviette sur le front et un Malefoy hyper inquiet à côté. Il tenait ma main dans la sienne et je trouvais ça quand même agréable,son pouce frottait le dessus de ma main. Il avait une peau tellement douces,peut-être étais-je amoureuse de lui finalement? Mais non c'est impossible que je puisse être tomber amoureuse de ce stupide Serpentard de malheur,je devais m'être cogné la tête quelque part,ce qui me fait divagué.

-Ah tu es réveillé,je vais te laisser.

-Non. Malefoy reste.

Il ce rassit et me regardait intensément.

-Es-tu resté tout ce temps à mon chevet?

-Oui,les autres m'y ont obligé.

Je devais m'en douter pourquoi une fouine comme lui serait resté à mon chevet,moi une Sang-de-Bourbe,sans intéret. La seule pensées qui me vins à l'esprit,c'était que j'aimerais me trouver au creux de ses bras. Je me souvins alors de ce qui c'était passé Malefoy avait essayé d'étrangler Blaise.

-Au fait Malefoy,pourquoi t'as voulu étrangler Blaise?

-Il n'est qu'un con,il n'arrête pas de ce foutre de toi.


	5. Fini les vacances,retour des rondes

Les vacances avaient pris fin et les cours recommençait déjà,depuis l'altercation entre Blaise et Malefoy,on ne c'était pas reparler. On ce croisait de temps en temps dans les corridors,mais il ne m'adressait pas la parole,pas un seul sourire,c'est fou comme deux semaine passé avec lui nous avait rapproché à un tel point. Même pendant nos cours de potion et de DFCM il ne me parlait jamais,alors que l'on était en binôme ensemble. Je croyais qu'il n'adressait plus la parole qu'à moi,mais à la fin il ne parlait plus à personne,il c'était complètement isolé de tout le monde. Je ne le reconnaissais plus,il n'était pas lui même et les autres virent la même chose. On était dans la Grande Salle et on prenait notre déjeuner,quand Malefoy entra,pour ce prendre une assiette et repartit aussitôt.

-Hermione je crois que tu devrais aller le voir.

-Pourquoi moi? Pansy c'est toi sa meilleure amie.

-Je le sais,mais en ce moment et on le sait tous,il veut te voir,toi.

-Mais Pans,il ne me parle plus,m'ignore complètement.

-C'est son but,il veut te rendre folle.

-Ben ça marcher,je ne suis plus capable,d'ignorer le fait qu'il ne me parle plus,ou ne m'insulte pas au passage.

-C'est ça l'amour Hermi.

-Harry ferme là!

-Harry a raison Hermione. Sans le vouloir,tu l'as aidé et du fait même tu es tombé amoureuse de lui.

-Blaise pas parce que je suis fatigué qu'il m'ignore que ça veut dire que je l'aime.

-Hermione les gars on raison,depuis qu'il nous évite,toi aussi tu es différente. Tu le cherche tout le temps du regard,pendant les cours tu lui jette des regard en biais,tu l'aimes.

-Ginny je n'aime pas Malefoy,oui je l'apprécie,mais comme un ami pas comme j'ai aimé Ron!

-Arrête de comparer tout les gars à Ron,il est du passé,il t'a plaqué pour Brown. Arrête de te cacher les sentiments que tu ressens pour Drago.

-Arrêter de parler de lui,je suis plus capable. On ce voit au cours de sortilège.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle et pris le couloir pour la classe de sortilège. En tournant le coin,j'heurta quelqu'un et me retrouva sur le plancher.

-Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu!

-Non ça va moi non plus je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Hermione Granger.

-Evans,Evans Ross de Serdaigle.

-Est-ce que tu serais batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch?

-Oui! Comment le sais-tu?

-Harry était le capitaine pour Gryffondors,alors il m'a renseigné sur les joueurs des autres équipes!

-C'est génial! Au juste j'espère que je ne te dérangeais pas.

-Non,je me rendais en classe de sortilège.

-Infatiguable la Granger! Au juste sais-tu ce qui ce passe avec Drago Malefoy?

-Non pourquoi?

-Il est vraiment déprimé,d'habitude lors des cours de botannique et d'Étude des Moldus,il parle sans arrêt et là...

-Malefoy étudie sur les Moldus?

-Oui ça fait deux ans pourquoi?

-Pour savoir,ça te dirais que l'on ce revoit une autre fois pour discuter,car j'avais des questions à poser au professeur et...

-Non ça va je comprend. On pourrait ce revoir après mon entraînement de quidditch. Disons vers 20h à la bibliothèque.

-Bonne idée. À plus tard Evans!

-À plus tard Hermione.

On continua notre chemin chacun de notre côté,il était vraiment charmant ce garçon,rien avoir avec Malefoy et Weasley. Peut-être que je pourrais avoir des chances avec lui,il était très mignon en plus. Je devais me renseigner sur lui,peut-être que Luna sais quelque chose,après tout ils sont de la même maison. Quand j'entra en classe Malefoy était déjà là,je rpsi place à ces côtés et le vis écrire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

Il leva son regard sur moi et renagea à toute vitesse le bout de parchemin dans son sac.

-Oh rien d'important.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignore Malefoy?

-Je ne t'ignore pas Granger,je suis seulement très occupé.

-Occupé à quoi? Tu as laissé tomber le quidditch.

-Qui t'as dit ça?

-Blaise,alors a quoi occupes-tu toute tes journées?

-J'essaie de voir si je n'aurais pas de la famille ou je pourrais habiter après mes études,ou même aller pendant la relâche

-Et bien si ça peut t'aider je peux demander à mes parents,si ça ne leur dérangerait pas que tu viennes pendant la relâche.

Il me regarda,sûrement ce demandant si je ne riais pas de lui. La cloche sonna et les autres arrivèrent,"On en reparlera lors de la ronde ce soir,Granger",merde! J'avais complètement oublié ces foutu rondes à faire avec lui,j'allais donc avoir seulement une heure pour discuter avec Evans. Le cours ne fut pas si fatiguant que ça,on apprenait encore les sortilèges informulés,pour ma part je n'eus aucune difficulté,par contre Pansy qui était juste derrière moi,n'arrivait à rien.

Quand la cloche retentit,je rangea mes manuels et sortit de la classe,par chance je croisa Evans.

-Evans!

-Ah c'est toi Hermione.

-Oui. Je suis désolé j'avais oublié que ce soir je devais faire la ronde avec Malefoy,on pourra donc pas ce voir.

-Non ça va,de toute façon notre capitaine a allongé l'entraînement d'une demi-heure. On ce reprendera,bonne chance pour ce soir!

-Pourquoi?

-T'es coincé avec Malefoy!

Je réprima un fou rire qui voulait absolument sortir. Evans me serra dans ses bras,me réchauffant et me salua avant de rejoindre ces vis du coin de l'oeil Malefoy,baisser la tête et partir en direction de son prochain cours. Moi j'avais Arithmancie et lui devait sûrement aller à une de ses options. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je n'avais pas la tête à faire de l'Arithmancie,ma tête divaguait entre Malefoy et Evans,oui les deux était très mignon,mais Evans était nettement plus compréhensible que Malefoy,qui changeait d'humeur à toute les heures.

Le cours terminé je me rendis à la Grande Salle ou les autres m'y attendait,déjà prêt à manger. Je m'assis au côté de Ginny,au même moment Evans passa et me salua,me faisant légèrement rougir. Tout le monde le regarda aller s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amis et moi j'étais déjà perdu dans mes pensées.

-Hermione,ici la Terre!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-Rien,tu divagues,c'est qui le mec qui t'a salué? Me demanda Pansy

-C'est Evans Ross,il est batteur pour l'équipe des Serdaigles.

-Tu as du goût Mione,il est vraiment mignon.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Ginny.

-Hermione,on t'a tous vu rougir quand il t'a dit salut.

- Puis si tu veux je peux me renseigner sur lui,si tu veux après tous il est de ma maison. Me proposa Luna

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sûr,on s'entend très bien lui et moi.

-Oh merci Luna,t'es la meilleure.

-Ça me fait plaisir,à le voilà,Evans!

Le dit nommée ce retourna et vint vers notre table.

-Salut Luna! Je m'en allais à ma pratique de Quidditch.

-Je voulais seulement savoir,as-tu une petite copine?

Je me sentis légèrement rougir à cette question,pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi direct.

-Non je n'en ai pas,mais je crois pas que ça plaise à Neville.

-Pas pour moi idiot,pour une amie. Allez va à ton entraînement,on ce reparle.

-D'accord,à plus tard Luna et passe une bonne soirée Hermione!

Il nous envoya la main et sortit de la Grande Salle,putain,qu'il était craquant et gentil,il était parfait. On discuta encore un moment d'Evans,puis les gars se mirent à discuter stratégie de quidditch,je regarda l'horloge et vis qu'il était bientôt 21h. Je fis signe aux autres de rentrer avant que je ne passe avec Malefoy et leur retire des points. Je monta au troisième étage et Malefoy était déjà là,son bout de parchemin à la main.

-Désolé d'être en retard,les gars discutaient de quidditch.

-non ça va,on la commence cette ronde,car moi j'ai un devoir de potion à terminer.

On commença notre ronde et on surpris deux,trois couples ce bécotant,voyant bien que Malefoy ne réagissait pas,je suis intervenue à sa place. Cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes que l'on arpentait les corridors et Malefoy,n'avait encore prononcer aucun mot.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi Granger?

-As-tu réfléchi pour la relâche?

-Toi as-tu demandé à tes parents?

-Je leur ait envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure,je devrais avoir une réponse ce soir. Alors ça t'intéresse?

-Peut-être,mais pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi?

-Euh...ben ton comportement a changé envers moi,alors...

-Rien n'a changé Granger,rien absolument rien,je te déteste autant qu'avant,même plus.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il venait de me dire ça,avant les vacances il m'avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de arriva devant notre salle commune et il alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne comprenait plus rien,je croyais qu'il était content que notre relation est changé pour le mieux,fallait croire que non. Je me dirigea vers ma chambre,quand je vis un bout de parchemin sur le sol,je le pris et lu ce qu'il y avait dessus:

_I won't forget the first time_

_I saw you looking at me._

_I had to hold you then and there._

_Well, how could this be?_

'_Cause your curves were oh so fine,_

_You just had to be mine._

On aurait dit des paroles de chansons,est-ce que c'était ça que Malefoy faisait de ses journées,écrire des chansons? J'entra dans ma chambre et vis un hibou à ma fenêtre avec ce qui devait être la réponse de mes parents. Je pris la lettre et alla cogner à la porte de Malefoy. J'entra et quand il vit le bout de parchemin dans ma main,il me l'arracha violemment et le rangea dans son tiroir.

-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas lu.

-Non,je viens de le trouver. Mentis-je Au fait mes parents acceptent que tu restes avec nous à la relâche. Il suffit seulement que tu ne te coince pas avec mon père.

-Pourquoi?

-Disons qu'il a entendu parler de toi en mal,car je lui disait souvent que tu étais méchant et cruel avec moi.

-Tu lui as dit ça!?

-C'était avant la guerre Malefoy,tu n'es plus comme ça désormais.

-Tu crois?

Il ce leva et s'approcha de moi,son regard planté dans le mien il saisit mes poignets et me plaqua au mur. J'avais terriblement mal au poignet,mais il ne les lâchait pas. J'avais peur,car à voir son regard je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et quelques unes coulèrent sur mes joues,je sentis alors ses mains trembler contre mes poignets et les lâcher. Il me regardait toujours,mais je ne vis plus de la colère,mais de la peur dans ses yeux."Va-t-en,avant que je ne te fasse vraiment du mal",je quitta sa chambre et m'enferma dans la mienne. Je me fis un bain chaud et m'y glissant je vis que des marques rouges étaient apparu sur mes poignets. Je pleurais en silence,pas parce que j'avais mal,mais parce que désormais je ressentais de la peur dès que je pensais à Malefoy.

Quand j'eus fini mon bain,je me changea et m'allongea dans mon lit,en espérant passé un peu de temps avec Evans demain. Cra après tout il était le seul à qui je pouvait me confier. Si je ne pouvais pas lui parler dans la journée,j'avais au moins la chance de lui parler lors de la ronde de demain soir.


	6. Conspiration

Je me réveilla le lendemain,plutôt bien reposer,malgré que les marques rouges sur mes poignets n'étaient pas partit. Je m'habilla en vitesse,pour sortir avant que je ne croise Malefoy,mais malheureusement je n'eus pas cette chance. En sortant,il était installé au salon et regardait les braises crépiter dans le foyer. Il se retourna,ce leva et approcha,je reculais,je voulais sortir d'ici,avant qu'il ne me blesse à nouveau. Voyant mon air apeuré,il stoppa net.

-Granger..

-Non je ne veux pas que tu t'approches,ne me touche pas t'a compris,sinon je vais te signaler à McGonagall.

Il avança vers moi et je lui jeta un stupéfix,avant de courir à l'extérieur de la salle commune pour aller rejoindre les autres. Une fois rendu en bas je percuta Evans,qui tomba sur le sol. Je lui tendis ma main et l'aida à se relever.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est correct,au juste et bien es-tu...es-tu libre samedi soir? Me demanda-t-il rougissant

-Euh..oui...je...je crois,pour...pourquoi?

-Et bien j'aimerais bien t'inviter à sortir.

-Tu veux m'inviter moi,à sortir?

-Oui,seulement si tu veux bien.

-Oui,,je...je veux bien... Dis-je rouge comme une tomate

-Alors je viendrais te chercher samedi à 20h. On ce voit ce soir pour la ronde j'espère?

-Bien sur!

-Aller à plus tard Hermione!

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et je rejoignis les filles à la table. Je devais encore être rouge comme une tomate à voir le visage souriant des filles. Je m'installa au côté de Luna et me pris un toast.

-Alors,ça va Hermione?

-Oui.

-Allez dis nous pourquoi tu es rouge lança Pansy

-Et bien vous savez Evans...

-Oui vas-y crache le morceau! Ajouta Ginny

-Il m'a invité à sortir samedi soir.

-Mais c'est génial Hermione! Il t'amène ou?

-Je ne sais pas,mais je vais mettre quoi,je n'aie rien de jolie à me mettre.

-Bien sur que si Hermione,il suffit de les changer un petit peu.

-Je ne comprend pas ou tu veux en venir Luna.

-Tout le monde ce réunis à 18h dans la salle commune des préfèts et on va regarder les habits d'Hermione

Les filles hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative,je me comptais vraiment chanceuse de les avoir comme amies. Les gars s'installèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard et je vis Malefoy entrer dans la Grande Salle,ce qui m'arracha un énorme frisson. Il s'installa près de Blaise et je prétexta que j'avais oublié quelque chose en haut et fila à toute jambe. Je regarda mon horaire et vis que j'était coincé toute la journée à côté de lui. Je fila au cours de DFCM et demanda au professeur,si je pouvais changer de place avec Ginny et il accpeta. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que tout le monde fut arriver,il demanda à Ginny de changer de place avec moi,j'allais donc me placer près de Blaise.

-Ça va Hermione?

-Très bien pourquoi?

-Et bien tu as changé de place avec Ginny. Malefoy t'a-t-il fait quelque chose?

-NON!

Tout le monde ce retourna vers moi et je sentis le regard de Malefoy sur moi. Le professeur me regarda et me demanda si je voulais aller à l'infirmerie,je lui dit que non j'allais bien. Il était hors de question que voit mes marques au poignet. Le cours ce déroula normalement et au déjeuner McGonagall fit un message d'une extrême importance.

_Cher élèves,dans un mois ce déroulera le bal de la St-Valentin. Pour ce faire vous devrez vous trouvez un ou une partenaire,de maison différentes. Dois-je vous rappelez que tout vêtements indécent,vous fera perdre des points. Au cour de cette soirée,vous devrez voter pour le plus beau couple de l'école. Bien sûr seulement les sixième et septième année son autorisé au bal,aucune drogue ou alcool fort sera permis. Sur ce bonne journée. _

_J'aimerais voir et à mon bureau immédiatement._

Je vis tout le monde ce retourner vers moi,j'étais foutu,si McGonagall voyait mes marques j'étais foutu. Par chance je portais un manche longue,je me leva et me rendis au bureau de McGonagall,en y entrant je vis Malefoy déjà installer dans un siège. Je m'installa dans l'autre et planta mon regard sur McGonagall,pour ne pas croiser celui de Malefoy.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là,j'aimerais comprendre.

-De quoi parler vous professeur?

-Et bien ,j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi a demandé à tous ces profs de changer de places.

Tout les deux ce retournèrent vers moi et je sentis la pression monter.

-Et bien je voulais faire changement.

-Excusez moi d'être septique ,mais il est vrai que moi même j'ai remarqué,un changement dans votre comportement aujourd'hui.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Et bien vous êtes plus discrète,vous ne répondez presque plus en classe,ce passe-t-il quelque chose?

-Non je vais bien -je serrant mes manches sur mes poings.

-Alors pourquoi,je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux vous et Malefoy.

-Oui,mais on c'est disputé tout simplement. Je ne fais que prendre mes distances,le temps de me reprendre.

-D'accord. Si vous n'avez pas autre chose à ajouter vous pouvez y aller.

Je me leva et sortit en premier du bureau,une fois l'escalier descendu,je fila dans ma chambre. Je me passa de l'eau sur le visage,mais c'était peine perdu,la peur revenait constamment. Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec moi? On avait passé un bon début d'année,je lui ait même proposé de venir chez moi à la relâche. Merde! J'avais oublié ce détail,je vais faire quoi maintenant je ne peux quand même pas aller lui dire de laisser faire,mais d'un sens il n'avait pas accepté. Mes espoirs disparurent quand je vis un message sur mon lit venant de Malefoy,disant qu'il acceptait mon offre pour la relâche.

Je me rendis au cours de potion et je vis tout le monde parler entre eux. Je m'approcha de Pansy,qui parlait avec Harry,Ginny, et Blaise.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Ah moi et Ginny on s'échangeait nos petit-copain.

-Hein!?

-T'inquiète c'est pour le bal,Neville et Luna on fait la même chose avec Théo et Milicient. As-tu un partenaire au juste?

-Non je n'y ait pas penser,on la su que ce midi.

-Hermione t'es là!

On ce retourna et vis Evans dans l'embrasure de la porte. Toute la classe ce tut et me regardait désormais,Evans s'approcha et me sourit.

-Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi Hermione?

-Tu risque de te mettre en retard pour venir me demander ça?

-Oui,je t'aie cherché partout et maintenant que je t'aie trouvé je te l'aie demandé. Alors veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?

Je me retourna et vis la majorité des filles me sourirent et m'inciter à accepter.

-Bien sûr,je vais aller au bal avec toi Evans,demander comme ça.

-Tu me rends trop heureux! On ce voit ce soir à la ronde.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me donna un baiser sur la joue,sous le regard attentif de toute la classe. Il déguerpit à toute vitesse et les filles me félicitèrent," T'a un partenaire maintenant",je me retourna et vis Pansy m'adresser un clin d'oeil. Je me retourna pour voir le professeur,quand je vis que Malefoy,ne me lâchait pas des yeux,je me sentais intimidée et si il se vengeait sur Evans. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours,mais je ne fus capable. Le cours terminer,on dîna en vitesse et on ce retrouva toute les filles dans la salle commune des préfèts. On s'enferma dans ma chambre et sortit tout mes vêtements.

Après deux heures de recherche et de sorti lancé,Luna me fit une magnifique robe,à partir d'une vieille chemise,elle était parfaite.20h sonna et les filles me poussèrent à l'extérieur et me souhaitèrent un bon rencart. Comme l'avait dit Evans,il était devant l'entrée et m'attendait,il me sourit me voyant et on transplana. On atterit devant un cinéma,génial! Ça faisait des années que je n'y étais pas allé.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Et bien,moi aussi je suis un né Moldus et après 8 ans je crois que ça te tentais autant que moi d'aller au cinéma.

Je lui sourit et il passa sa main dans la mienne,pendant un instant j'eus l'impression d'avoir celle de Malefoy dans la mienne. Les billets payé,on s'installa et la soirée fut merveilleuse,après le cinéma on alla ce promener dans un parc à la belle étoile. On rentra vers deux heures du matin,rendu devant ma salle commune,il m'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient si douces,si parfaites,il me regarda,me sourit et j'entra dans ma salle commune. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand je vis Malefoy au salon.

-Comme ça on sort avec Evans Ross.

Je sentais déjà que ça allait mal ce terminer. Il ce leva et m'attrapa par mes poignet,qui étaient toujours douloureux de la dernière fois,il reserra ses mains autour de mes poignets et me plaqua violemment contre la table à manger. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et j'eus la peur de ma vie,il avait le même regard heureux et diabolique que Bellatrix,lorsqu'elle m'avait torturer au manoir. Il me lâcha les poignets mais,ce retourna et me frappa au visage,il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre,me laissant en pleure. Cette nuit là je n'arriva pas à dormir,tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à l'épisode avec Malefoy.

Le lendemain,je me regarda dans le miroir et vis un énorme oeil au beurre noir sur mon oeil gauche et longeant un peu sur ma joue. Comment allais-je faire pour cacher ça au élèves et à mes amis? Je descendis à l'infirmerie et me voyant ainsi retint un cri. Je lui expliqua seulement que j'avais essayé un nouveau sort et que malancontreusement j'avais reçus un pot au visage. Par chance elle me crut et me donna une pommade que je devais appliquer tout les matins. J'en mis une couche et descendis à la Grande Salle,en y entrant je vis tout les regards ce tourner vers moi une fois de plus. Evans était en compagnie de ses amis et réprima un cri,je rejoignis Blaise et Pansy,qui me voyant s'étouffèrent pratiquement avec leur jus de citrouille.

-Bordel! Qui t'a fais ça?

-Personne,je pratiquais un nouveau sors et j'ai reçus un pot au visage.

-En tout cas tu t'es pas manqué!

Ils m'avaient cru par chance,sinon je ne serais pas sortie d'ici vivante. Ginny et les autres arrivèrent et eurent tous la même expression,apeuré en voyant mon visage. Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle et me voyant il ce figea,il tourna les talons et sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Evans nous rejoint et me serra dans ses bras,avant de m'embrasser devant les autres,sutpéfait. Il m'indiqua qu'il viendrait me voir au déjeuner,puisque ce soir il avait entraînement.

-Alors,tu sors avec lui? Me demanda Milicient

-On dirait bien.

-Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble!

-Ginny ça ne fait même pas une journée.

-Je sais mais je t'avais bien dit que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je sais,mais Malefoy sera détestable,je suis désolé Pans.

-Ça va je suis habitué,mais faudra qu'il fasse avec,tu as le droit de vivre ta vie.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas si mal,mis à part quand je croisais le regard de Malefoy. Il m'avais dit qu'il était amoureux de moi et maintenant il profitait de chaque instant pout me faire du mal. Il fallait absolument que personne ne sache que c'était Malefoy qui m'avait fait cette oeil là. Après le dîner voulant à tout prix éviter notre salle commune,je me décida à assister à l'entraînement d'Evans. Quand il me vit dans les estrades,il vint sur son balais,puis m'embrassa.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais.

-Oui je sais,mais je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais sur un balais.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Potter,mais je me débrouille. Merci d'être venu c'est gentil.

-C'est la moindre des choses,mais on est bien ensemble?

-Mais oui,Hermione Granger tu es petite amie et la meilleure qui sois. Cria-t-il

-Je suis convaincu,aller va sinon ton capitaine va te réprimander.

-Je vais venir te chercher à la fin.

Il m'embrassa et repartit vers le terrain. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils pratiquaient quans je vis Pansy arriver avec la cavalerie.

-Hermione est-ce que c'est Malefoy qui t'a fait cet oeil?

Je me sentis figer sur place,ou avait-elle entendu ça?

-Non ce n'est pas Malefoy,pourquoi?

-Car Blaise te trouve très étrange,tu change de place dans les cours,tu fais tout pour ne pas aller dans votre salle commune. Tu fais tout pour ne pas entendre parler de lui. Tu évites tout ce qui a rapport à Drago.

Par chance Evans arriva sur son balais et se posa,me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu parlais avec tes amies?

-Oui,Evans sais-tu qui a fait cet oeil à Hermione?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle pratiquait un nouveau sors et qu'elle avait reçus un pot au visage. Attendez,c'est quelqu'un qui lui as fait ça?

-Oui Blaise en est Ginny

-Qui?

-Malefoy...

-Bordel! Je vais le tuer,il a osé lever la main sur Hermione et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Je regardais tout le monde et me mis à pleurer,c'était tout simplement injuste. Evans me serra dans ses bras, et me raccompagna au château,les filles montèrent à leur dortoir,nous laissant seul. On s'assit sur un banc et Evans planta son regard dans le miens.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crié,mais est-ce que les filles on raison?

-Non,ce n'est pas Malefoy,qui m'a fait ça.

Il prit mes mains et leva mes manches,lui dévoilant mes poignets encore rouges.

-Là c'est trop,pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça?

-Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui m'a fait ça,je te le jure. C'est que j'essaie de nouveau sort et je les prononce pas comme il faut alors ça donne un autre effet.

-Tu me dis la vérité là?

-Oui,je te jure que c'est la vérité.

Il m'embrassa et me raccompagna à ma salle commune,il me souhaita une bonne nuit et j'entra pour me coucher. Et comme je m'y attendait Malefoy était au salon,je me planta comme un piquet alors qu'il avançait vers moi,mais au lieu de prendre mes poignet,il captura mes lèvres. Je me débattais,mais il resserra ses bras autour de moi,promenant sa main sous ma jupe. Je voulais partir,je voulais mourir,je voulais que tout finisse. "Tu es à moi Hermione Granger,alors tu vas arrêter de voir ce petit prétentieux","Je l'aime Malefoy". Il prit ses mains et les passa autour de mon cou avant de les serrer de plus en plus fort,je manquais d'air je sentais que j'allais mourir quand il me lâcha, il me donna un coup de pied et planta son regard dans le mien. "Ne l'approche plus sinon il meurt".

Je rampa jusqu'à ma chambre ou j'éclata en sanglot,mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Je ne dormis pas non plus ce soir là,de crainte que Malefoy ne débarque dans ma chambre. Le lendemain,je me posa devant le miroir et vit mon cou ornée de marque de mains rouge,merde! Je me changea,mis un manche longue et un foulard,pour cacher mon cou et descendis à la Grande Salle ou les autres m'attendait,en compagnie de Malefoy,Evans vint pour m'embrasser,mais je vis le regard de Malefoy et je le repoussa gentiment. Je m'assis avec les filles et elle me regardait toutes ébéttées.

-Pourquoi t'a repoussé Evans?

-Je les pas repoussé,j'ai juste une mauvaise haleine ce matin.

-Pourquoi portes-tu un foulard ce matin,il ne fait pas froid.

-J'ai un petit rhume de rien. Dis-je tout en toussotant

Je ne mangea presque rien de mon assiette et me rendis à mon cours de métamorphose,ou Evans m'y attendaot déjà.

-Hermione est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui j'ai seulement un petit rhume,désolé.

-Je comprend maintenant ta réaction de tout à l'heure.

Il vint pour me prendre dans ses bras,quand je vis Malefoy au coin du mur,je fis alors semblant de tousser et remonta mon foulard. Evans déçus,resta à côté de moi sans rien dire,le cours ce déroula en un rien de temps et je réprimais l'envie de sortir de la classe,par chance cette après-midi,il y avait une partie de quidditch Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Je m'installa entre Luna et Ginny,qui encourageait Serdaigle à perte d'haleine. Par contre moi,je gardais mes yeux sur Evans,pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Malefoy,qui devait sans doute me toiser depuis le début du match.

Les Serdaigles gagnèrent 200 à 180, et je rejoignis Evans au vestiaire des joueurs,je vins pour entrer,quand on me retint par le poignet. Je me retourna et tomba face à Malefoy! Il regarda autour,avant de m'empoigner par le cou et capturer ma bouche,il reserra ses mains autour de mon cou avant de me chuchoter," Je t'avais prévenue,tu n'as pas intéret à le revoir",j'entendis alors la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir et Malefoy me lâcha aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy?

-Mon très cher Ross,je venais seulement rappeler à Granger que l'on avait une ronde à faire ce soir.

-C'est vrai Hermione?

Je le regarda et regarda Malefoy,je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

-Oui,c'est vrai. Merci Malefoy.

-J'ai pas besoin des remerciement d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il partit me laissant seule avec Evans,je tremblais comme une feuille,Malefoy osait vraiment venir me faire du mal en pleine journée. Evans me prit par la taille et on entra au château,on rejoignit Pansy et les autres,qui félicitèrent Evans pour leur victoire.

-Hermione tu trembles comme une feuille,ça va ?

-Oui j'ai seulement froid,ça doit être à cause de mon rhume.

-D'accord,ce soir on va fêter notre victoire,ça te dirais de venir.

-Je te jure que j'aimerais beaucoup,mais j'ai une ronde à faire ce soir,puis les devoirs.

-Non,je comprends,au moins tu étais au match. Bonne nuit belle fleur.

Il m'embrassa et rejoignit ses amis. Pansy me regardait étrangement et quand j'entra dans la salle commune,je me remis à trembler comme une feuille. Pansy entra et m'amena dans ma chambre.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec toi?

-J'ai un rhume.

Elle arracha mes manches de chandail et mon foulard.

-Là tu vas me dire qui t'as fait ça!

-Personne.

-Bordel Hermione! Tu as un oeil au beurre noir,les poignets hyper rouge et tu as des marques de mains dans le cou. Tu vas me dire qui t'a fait ça putain!

-Je...je n'ai pas le d...droit d...d'en p... -je pleurant

-C'est Drago c'est ça?

Je me remis à trembler,ce qui vint confirmer à Pansy qu'elle avait raison.

-Depuis quand te fait-il souffrir comme ça?

-Depuis une semaine je crois.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler. Hermione on parle de ta vie et on parle quasiment de viol.

-Il ne m'a pas violé.

-Pour l'instant,je connais Drago et quand Drago Malefoy est triste ou déprimé,il peut être très violent. Tu vas prendre de tes vêtements et venir dormir dans notre dortoir.

-Non! J'ai une ronde avec lui ce soir,si je la manque,il va s'en prendre à Evans.

-Non il ne s'en prendera pas à Evans,prends tes choses et viens avec moi.

Je me fis un petit sac et suivis Pansy jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors et Serpentards,en y entrant Pansy appela tout le monde du groupe et on s'installa dans le dortoir des gars qui était vide à ce moment. Une fois tout le monde assis,Pansy souleva ma tête pour leur montrer mes marques dans le cou,ainsi que celles sur mes poignets.

-Blaise avait raison,c'est Malefoy qui lui a fait tou ça.

-Je vais le tuer,attendez que je le croise! Cria Harry tandis que Ginny et Luna le retenait.

-Elle va passer la nuit ici,mais elle a une ronde à faire avec lui ce soir. Il faudra donc prévoir plusieurs cape d'invisibilité.

-Mais Harry n'en a qu'une! Lança Milicient.

-Je sais,mais je sais aussi que Luna connait un sors de dédoublement,elle dédoublera alors la cape quatre fois. Harry et Ginny seront sous la première,Blaise et moi sous la deuxième,Théo et Mili sous la troisième et Luna et Neville sous la quatrième. On sera chacun à un étage,donc pour ce faire Luna devra dédoubler la carte du marauder en quatres copies.

Je les regardait s'activer et me demandais,s'ils savaient vraiment à qui ils ont affaire. Si Malefoy venait qu'à avoir le contrôle sur eux,je suis morte et enterré et Evans aussi. 15 minutes avant le début de la ronde chaques couple alla ce placer sur leur étage respectif. Moi je me rendis à notre salle commune ou Malefoy m'y attendait.

-J'espère que t'étais pas avec ce cher Ross.

-Non j'étais avec Pansy.

-Tu ose monter le ton en ma présence.

Il s'approcha et me gifla,je retenais mes larmes,je devais rester forte. On commença notre ronde et je sentis la cape sur mes jambes,bon au moins il y avair déjà deux personnes,c'éatait déjà plus rassurant. Je me mis à fredonner,mais me rendis assez vite que je n'aurais pas dut,Malefoy ce retourna et m'empoigna par le cou. Je le vis alors me lâcher et tomber par terre, il ce releva et regarda autour de lui ne voyant personne,il reprit la route. Une chance que l'on avait appris les sortilèges informulés. On descendit au troisième étage,désormais était avec moi deux couples sous une cape.

Malefoy ce stoppa net et ce retourna vers moi,il avança et me prit dans ses bras,pas pour me blesser,seulement pour me prendre dans ses bras comme le ferait deux amis,je ne comprenais plus rien. Un étage au-dessus il avait essayer de m'étrangler,mais je compris vite que cette accolade était une ruse,il ce mit à parcourir mon cou avec ses lèvres avant de capturer les miennes. Pourquoi jouait-il avec moi? Il me repoussa et me frappa au visage,mais cette fois-ci sur l'autre oeil.

Au deuxième étage,rien ne se passa,par chance,mais au moins j'avais derrière moi trois couples sous leur cape. On vint pour descendre au premier,quand il me plaqua contre le mur," Tu me répugne Granger,t'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe." il ce mit à me frapper d'un coup de poing dans le ventre,par chance il fut projeté contre le mur voisin. Il ce releva regardant autour de lui,il cherchait vraiment qui venat de lui lancer ce stupéfix.

On descendit enfin au premier étage et je savais que tous mes amis étaient là derrière moi. Mais je savais aussi que Malefoy allait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il posa sa main sur sa baguette et sans crier garde pétrifia tout le monde, il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu croyais gagner cette fois Granger et bien tu as eu tord.

Il me frappa encore,mais sur le nez et celui-ci ce mit à saigner.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Malefoy?

-Pourquoi,pourquoi? C'est simple,je t'ai tout avoué,que j'étais amoureux de toi,que j'avais sacrifié gros pour toi et la seule chose que j'ai en échange,c'est de te voir avec cette pourriture de Ross.

-Mais si tu m'avais laissé le temps de te parler je ne serais pas avec lui.

-Tu serais avec qui,un autre imbécile dans le genre de Weasley.

-NON JE SERAIS DANS TES BRAS PAUVRE CON!

Je le vis figé,tout en gardant son regard planté sur moi. Je m'approcha des autres et les dépétrifia,les gars bondirent suivit des filles et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Malefoy. Malefoy laissa tomber la sienne et s'effondra par terre. Il me regardait toujours,mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues,Harry me retenait par la main,mais je me défis de son emprise et m'approcha de Malefoy. Oui ils devaient tous me traiter de folle ou de conne,mais je savais que Malefoy avait besoin de moi à cet instant. Je m'assis devant lui et planta mon regard dans le sien,j'y voyais du regret,il avait fait tout ça seulement pour me garder près de lui,oui je ressentais encore de la peur,mais je voulais aussi l'aider.

Je planta mes yeux dans les siens,je sentis alors les autres s'agiter et les yeux de Malefoy reprendre leur teinte de bleu argon. Il m'empoigna le cou des ses deux mains et me souleva. Il fit léviter ma baguette ainsi que la sienne pointé sur les autres,"laisse...les",il resserra ses mains tour de mon cou,m'enlevant vraiment presque toute l'air que je pouvais inspirer. "Qu'il me laissa avec toi et je ne leur ferai pas de mal",je voyais les filles trembler et je supplia Harry du regard de partir au plus vite. Il rangea sa baguette suivis des autres et déguèrepirent avant qu'il ne change d'idée,"Tu vois tout le monde m'écoute", Il me plaqua au sol et défit mes vêtements,putain tout mais pas ça!

Il prit sa baguette et commença,à faire la même chose que Bellatrix m'avait faite un an auparavant au manoir Malefoy,il me tortura à me graver je ne sais trop quoi. Une fois qu'il eu fini,il me rhabilla et me projetta dans ma chambre et me lança un regard noir. J'attendis d'entendre sa porte fermer,puis je me leva et alla dans la salle de bain,avec horreur je vis qu'il avait graver sur ma côte droite:Sang-de-Bourbe tu m'appartiens. Mais putain,comment allais-je faire pour cacher cette cicatrice là,oui quand j'avais un chandail c'était correct,mais quand je me verrais,je ne serais pas capable de me regarder dans un miroir.


End file.
